Calvin Carr (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Curtis Carr (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Mandarin City; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Denys Cowan | First = Power Man and Iron Fist #93 | HistoryText = Becoming Chemistro Calvin Carr, Curtis Carr's younger brother, stole the alchemy gun and took the Chemistro name. At the start of his criminal career he battled Luke Cage and Iron Fist. But Curtis intervened, and helped the heroes foil his brother's plans. Acts of Vengeance Calvin's alchemy gun was improved by the Wizard, who turned it into wrist blasters, and sent him and the Wrecker to attack Iron Man and Jim Rhodes during the "Acts of Vengeance." Curtis helped the heroes, and Calvin destroyed Curtis' other foot, but gave up when he was defeated by Iron Man. Hood's Gang More recently, he joined Hood's criminal army after the events of the Super Human Civil War and helped the group in different missions, such as trying to steal Deathlok from the Owl, irrupt in Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum to take down the New Avengers, helped in defeating the Skrulls, taking revenge on the New Avengers again and helping Iron Patriot in his Siege in Asgard. But when the heroes won against Iron Patriot, Chemistro was arrested along with other members of the Hood's gang, by the U.S. Army. Flashmob During Daredevil's possession by The Beast, Chemistro was seen as member of Flashmob battling the new Power Man on a rooftop. Chemistro was imprisoned again at Ryker's Island. Later, Deadly Nightshade's solicitor Mr. Donovan mentioned that he had arranged for Chemistro to be released from Ryker's. Spider-Island During the infection of Spider-Island, Chemistro was infected by the bedbugs that bestowed spider-powers. He alongside Mr. Fish II, Nightshade, and Spear ended up fighting Heroes for Hire. Mandarin's Army Months later, Chemistro was used by Mandarin in an army of Iron Man villains to take down the armored Avenger. He and Mauler tried to kill Tony Stark, who had abandoned his Iron Man armor due to legal issues. The new Iron Man (secretly Jim Rhodes) saved Stark by killing Chemistro in self defense. Pleasant Hill Chemistro was revealed to have survived. At some point, he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was incarcerated at Pleasant Hill. He was later seen amongst a number of villains assembled by the Hood to seek revenge on those responsible for Pleasant Hill. Return to Hood's Gang Chemistro attended a meeting of various villains organized by the Wizard to discuss what to do about Doctor Doom who had unexpectedly decided to become a superhero and become the new Iron Man. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. He later participated in an ambush against Doom along with many of the other villains that Doom had earlier defeated. He also attended a meeting to discuss the Hood's rise as the Kingpin of crime before joining Hood's Gang once more in ransacking Castle Doom in search for Doom's fortune. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Alchemy Gun: Chemistro's alchemy gun, as well as his wrist blasters, are capable of transmuting any material into any other form of matter. The devices are cybernetically linked to the user, enabling him to work any transformation he can imagine. The transformed material usually turns to dust after exposure to heat or after a certain amount of time. Therefore his alchemy gun cannot be used merely to transmute substances, such as turning lead or rock into gold. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * More than one person has used the 'Chemistro' identity and weaponry, among them Luke Cage believes Calvin Carr to be the worst as he is the only one who would use his weapon on people, he also stated that Carr let the power get to his head and became a show off. | Links = }} Category:Transmutation Category:Spider-Virus Victims